


The Kitchen

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley kitchen has seen a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitchen

**Title:** The Kitchen  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Arhur Weasley/Molly Weasley  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 451  
 **Summary:** The Weasley kitchen has seen a lot.  
 **Warnings:** Sex  
 **Prompt:** What's your new year's resolution?  
 **Notes:** Written for hp_humpdrabbles community on Live Journal

 

"So what is it this year?" Arthur asked. 

"Whatever are you talking about?" Molly plunked some potatoes into the sink and wanded them skinless. 

"Your resolution? I know you always make one. What is it this year?" 

"Oh, the same thing as last year. Try and get rid of some of these extra pounds. They just don't fall off the way they used to." 

"I love you just the way you are." Arthur was behind her, arms around her waist, lips at her ear.

"We are in the kitchen, Arthur!" 

"And the kids are away, and the house is empty, and..."

"Bill will be home from work any time now."

Arthur was pushing up her robes, hands everywhere at once.

"I heard he has a date."

"Oh Merlin, not with _that_ girl again." 

"Let's stop talking about Bill's date and have one of our own." He grasped the waistband of her knickers and began to work them down, bending her over slightly.

"Oh, but he could do so much better." 

"No one would ever be good enough." He unbuckled his belt and his trousers and pants hit the floor with a soft thump.

"True, but I especially dislike her." He grabbed at her tits. "Arthur, really, the kitchen. We are in _the kitchen_."

"You've mentioned that. This kitchen has seen our bare arses more than once. Pretty sure we conceived Charlie on that table." 

"Yes, but we were younger." She gave him a half-hearted shove away. 

"We've only gotten better with age." He kissed her hard and pushed her knickers down to puddle at her ankles. 

"I can't believe we're doing this," she said, kissing him back with a girlish giggle when he nuzzled her neck. 

Arthur bent her over the sink and pushed into her, grabbing at her ample tits through her robes. She groaned, pushing back against him meeting him thrust for thrust.

They knew one another like the backs of their hands, and their coupling was quick and frenzied. They had become expert at that over the years, getting in a quickie here or there when the kids were out playing or entertained by some task Molly had set them. 

The front door opened and they heard Bill whistling as he entered. 

"Arthur!" Molly breathed more than said. They grabbed for clothes quickly, and before Bill could round the corner, Arthur shouted out a warning to keep him away.

"Godric! Mum! Dad! In the kitchen?" 

Arthur sniggered, and leaned in to whisper. "Well, at least he's not out with _that_ girl, eh?" 

"I knew he'd see through her eventually!" She gave a nod toward the table. "Next time." She giggled like the young girl she had once been.


End file.
